Hoist the Colors
by Lee Isidor
Summary: AU - Pirate King Tyki Mikk decided to take a noble hostage to help his crew along their quest to the end of the world. Little did he know that the 'noble' he chose would do more harm than good. TykiKandaLavi
1. The Epic: Quest

**Lee Isidor: **Me. Be glad. C:

**8. **I had to get one more thing up before Wednesday, when I take my last AP exam, so this is it. I'm working on a drabble that ScarletFirez requested, because she seems to be the only one awesome enough to do so, but I dunno when that's gonna be finished. Sometime. In the future. Yeah.

**9. **I have _no _idea where this is going. But it's going to be epic. Because the original title for this, as my boyfriend suggested, was going to be THE EPIC: Quest. Yeah. I know. He's pretty cool. I think I'll call the chapter that, just for him. But until I figure out where this is going, feel free to toss out suggestions. I like suggestions. And constructive criticism. And mistakes. Please point them out, so I can fix them. C: And then I will love you forever.

**10. **This is _really _AU. I took a lot of liberties with this one, but I think they'll make sense. Especially when we get further in and I know what I'm doing. xDD

**11. **Mmyeah. Hope you like it. I'm good with pirate terminology, for the most part, but if I get sommat wrong and you know it, please mention it. I'll fix it if you do. C:

**12. **Smut ahoy. But not until the next chapter, at the very least. xDD

**13. **Pairings. We'll get more into those later, but expect some TykiKanda. And some LaviKanda. And maybe some TykiLavi. And some AllenRhode. And some AllenLenalee. And some LaviMiranda. And some LaviAllen. You'll see. I have lots of pairings in mind, and I don't know which one to choose yet. xDD

_**Disclaimer**_**: Still don't own DGM. But I did get a job recently.. xDD And the OCs who never do anything important. I own them too...**

* * *

**Chapter One: THE EPIC - Quest**

Tyki Mikk stood with his hands on his hips, looking out at the horizon.

The sea was calm, blue-green waters almost sparkling in the light of the sun. The sky was clear, a few white, puffy clouds trekking across the blue bowl. The deck was clean, or as clean as it would ever be, and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty tang of the sea. Pleasant. Very much so. If there wasn't the looming dots of a few enemy ships on the horizon, it could have been a picture-perfect day. Well, he wasn't too finicky. You couldn't have everything, Tyki mused. He ran a hand through his windblown curls, leaning forward to glance down at his crew.

They sure were an odd bunch, he would give them that. They were of every shape and size and nationality, but he only knew the important ones by name. At least off the top of his head. He knew _everyone_; sure, it just took a little longer to remember. He glanced back, out at the horizon again. He felt like he had been doing that a lot lately.

There was the young Walker boy, the white-haired kid of only fifteen he had picked up off of a local wreck. The kid had been in bad shape, but he had started to look a lot better. Tyki _was _curious – how had he gotten such a scar on his _face_? But he was a pirate, and pirates didn't ask unnecessary questions of the crew unless it was a physical problem. Obviously it wasn't, so they took the boy in. And lately he had been flourishing. Especially at the last town they had stopped in. He had cheated _so _many people out of their money; it had gotten a little ridiculous.

Lavi, the redhead beside him, was grinning. Allen's pale face turned a delicate shade of green as the other pointed. Tyki frowned. What was going on down there? Lavi, the redhead without a last name, popped the string on his eye patch with a finger, as though demonstrating something. It was kind of annoying that the kid looked more pirate than he did. The best he could muster was the ceremonial captain's coat. And he _did _have a hook hand he could screw into the sleeve and, well, pretend he had a hook hand, but it took too much coordination to pull off frequently.

Across the deck from the others was his first mate, Rhode Camelot. The young woman was swinging her legs, sitting on the side railing and licking a lollipop. No matter how young she looked, he had to remind himself that she was _indeed _old enough to hold her own. She caught his gaze and grinned wickedly, waving with her candy. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was thinking about.

His eyes moved, trying to pick out individuals. Skinn, his almost but not quite cousin of sorts, had burst out from the door to the galley, complaining. From where he was standing, it sounded as though the complaints were about the lack of sugar. Moron. Tyki's eyes jumped again, resting on his quartermaster. Lulubell was standing with her hands on her hips, a frown on her delicate features. He always did think she looked too proper to be on a pirate ship.

"Cap'n!" Someone called across deck, and his attention suddenly shifted. "There's a ship 'at's gettin' closer to us! What'cha want me to raise?"

The pirate slang sounded almost comical to his ears, and he grinned. The older man glanced behind their ship, spotting the aforementioned 'merchant' vessel following them. Soldiers, no doubt, sent to take him and the crew down. They had amassed quite a reputation as of late. "Leave up the peace!" He shouted finally. "We only raise the Jolly Rogers if they attack!"

The man in the crow's nest waved in understanding. "Got it, cap'n!"

The Pirate King walked down from his perch, handing off the wheel to a crewman. Lulubell's dark, catlike eyes were narrowed at him, and she beckoned him forward. "Captain Mikk, we need to talk for a second," she said crisply.

What a serious tone of the voice. The pirate man followed her into the navigation room, frowning at the maps and charts spread out over the table. "What's this about, Lulu?" He asked lazily, running a hand over a piece of parchment. Soft and scratchy. A drop of ink smeared under the pad of his finger and he frowned at it.

The woman turned, her long ponytail billowing behind her. She put her hands on her hips, jutting her chin at the wall map. Several black circles marked their contacts, red crosses marked cities they had recently looted. "We're getting close to a coast town," she said clearly. "According to what the Earl told me in the last town, you have a chance at a shield when we get to Osichill."

One of her elegant eyebrows rose at his dubious expression. "What, you don't think we're just going to keep running like this, do you?" She asked lightly.

"No, no, of course not, Lulu," he said absentmindedly. "Did the Earl give you any suggestions?" Tyki glanced down at her papers. A profile caught his eye, and he moved a few aside. There were actually several pages of the profiles, accompanied by rudimentary sketches of their faces. A woman with soft curls caught his eye, and so did another with a long, straight ponytail. "Who are these people?"

Lulubell waved a hand. "Royals, all of them. Lords and ladies and high-bred bluebloods." She suddenly grinned, and the expression made her face look gaunt. "You'll have to pick one when we get to Osichill."

"Will I?" Tyki asked easily, running his fingers over the sketches. Some of them were quite pretty, even if it was only a quick charcoal sketch. "Don't beat around the bush, darling. You want me to take a hostage."

The woman frowned. "If you want to be so blunt, then yes. Rhode knows about it too."

Tyki raised one of his dark eyebrows. "And that makes it okay?"

His quartermaster hesitated, but only for a second. "We _need _a hostage, Tyki. If we're going to go to the end of the world and back again, we're going to need something keeping us from resupplying or stopping when we need to."

"There's no ship that could match Noah's Pleasure for speed," Tyki said fondly, patting the wooden table. "Even those English fools know it." His motions made the papers on the table scatter, and suddenly he caught sight of an Asian face. It piqued his interest - and he reached for it. "Who is this?"

The dark-haired woman suddenly pulled out a chair, sitting down across the table and swiping all of the papers. She straightened them carefully and offered him a chilly smile. "Sit, Captain. We're going to discuss this."

Tyki sighed, doing as told. "Lulu, do we really have to do this _now_?" He complained, running a hand through his windswept hair. "We've got _days _until we get to Osichill..."

The woman tapped her fingers on the table, long nails making clicking noises. "No. We're going to do this _now_, Mikk, while you're concentrating. And don't exaggerate." She shook her head, long locks flying around. Lulubell could have been so attractive, he decided, if she would do something with that long hair of hers. Something aside from that low ponytail. And maybe if she would change her attitude too. Like she did when she wore those disguises. That would be nice.

"Okay," he agreed finally. "What do I have to do?"

Lulubell gave him a sharp look with her catlike eyes. "Pay attention and tell me which of these profiles you like," she said simply. "We need a blueblood hostage, and preferably one you'll like. They'll be staying with you."

"They?" Tyki repeated dubiously, picking at a thread in his pants. "I thought you said 'hostage.' Singular. Only one."

"I _did_," she replied, annoyed. "I meant 'he or she' by that."

"Continue," the Portuguese man said flippantly, leaning back in his seat and making himself comfortable. "I'm ready to listen now."

"Good," Lulubell said softly. "Then listen well. We have five potential candidates here. The first is Lady Maria Gray, showing here." She held up a picture of a young woman, the young woman with the soft curls. Her face was heart shaped and her lips were full. The way Lulu talked, he was reminded oddly of an auction – maybe a slave auction. "She's twenty. Daughter or Lord and Lady Grey, very influential with the Brit king."

He nodded once to show he understood. "She's quite pretty. What do you have on her personality?" Tyki traced her curls with his finger, wondering how they would feel in his hands. Pretty. Perhaps a bit _too _pretty. "I want to know more about these people."

The woman shook her head slowly. "Maria Grey, I think we have a little about her." She passed a piece of parchment over the table, and he took it gratefully. He skimmed the curly writing, picking out a few details. "So?"

Tyki looked down at the picture, considering. "I'd put her in a 'maybe' pile. Can we do that?" He grinned lazily, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I dunno, she sounds a bit more than I'd like."

His quartermaster passed another bio at him. The picture this time was of a Spanish-looking woman with shoulder-length, wavy hair. Her eyes were kinder than the Lady Grey's, and he smiled gently. "That's Marquessa Azucena Ortega. She's twenty-two and from Madrid, but her father is an Earl in the king's court." Tyki nodded slowly. "You can read her profile yourself."

The older man put her picture aside without reading it. "No, let's continue. I want to see all the pictures first," he said, half-smiling. "I don't want to keep you from your duties."

Lulubell's face colored. "Fine, _Captain_," she said icily. "Read them now, please. I'll be back in a moment." The woman rose from her chair, stalked over to the door, and exited before he could comment. He caught a glimpse of his various crewmates swarming around the deck as she left, barking orders. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the upkeep for a little while.

Tyki spread the remaining three profiles out in front of him. Two of them were male, and the third female. And out of those three, only one caught his attention. He pulled a profile towards himself for easier viewing – and examined the man's face. Yes, those were definitely oriental eyes, even if they were slightly covered by choppy bangs. His hair was long, and the picture made it appear sleek in a high ponytail. He skimmed the profile, wondering how an Asian man had ended up in the English court – ah, there. He was the adopted son of... the Brit king himself, Froi Tiedoll. He glanced briefly at the other profile, taking note of the strange, upside-down triangles on the man's face. The same held true for him: Adopted son of the king.

He leaned back in his chair, taking another solid look at the Asian man. According to his information, he was Japanese, twenty-one, and with a fiery temper. The king's other adopted son was a good year older, and from Barcelona – and if he had read correctly, there had been a third son, but he was studying abroad. But the one that _really _interested him – definitely the young Japanese man.

There was a fire behind those dark eyes, and he grinned at the picture. This one would do. Tyki neatly piled the pictures together, putting the young man's on top – Kanda, he repeated, trying to memorize the young man's name. Yuu Kanda. What an interesting name. The Pirate King ran another hand through his mussed hair, gazing down at the picture.

The next second he had left the room. Two crewmembers flanked his sides, and the only Asian member of their crew, Lenalee, waved at him from across the deck. "Captain!" She called, pointing out at the horizon. "Ena says they've drawn the nines off the starboard!"

Tyki sighed, shaking his head. "We're making for Osichill posthaste!" He shouted, making a sweeping motion with his arm. "I want to be there _tonight_!"

Above him, seated comfortably in some of the riggings, Lulubell caught his eye and smiled, baring too much teeth. She, of all the crew, would notice the certain spring in his step.

After all, it had been a long time since they had taken any hostages.

* * *

Kanda frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

He seemed to be doing a lot of frowning lately. Maybe it was because his adoptive father was an _idiot_, the entirety of the court was made up of _idiots_, and Daisya was being an _idiot _– and they were all getting on his nerves. There was no _reason _for him to have to attend the stupid gala that evening; he didn't wear masks, he didn't like to dance, and most of all, he didn't like to socialize with the _idiots _of the court. They were all stuck up, self-obsessed _pigs_, and he wanted nothing more than to _leave_. At least he didn't have to deal with anyone while he was hiding out in the library.

Of course, he wasn't going to complain about the posh lifestyle, being the king's adopted son and all... And being such, he had two 'older brothers,' something he had been lacking back in Japan. The oldest of them was Noise Marie, but he didn't have to go to the damn gala because he was studying abroad in France. Apparently the king had some connections. The other was Daisya, and it was times like these that Kanda really found himself wishing that he could whip out his sword and gut the other.

Froi Tiedoll, with his grizzly grey hair in disarray, meandered into the room. "Yuu-kun, have you decided what to wear tonight?" He asked with a paternal smile. "You know I need an answer soon."

"C_he_," Kanda replied, turning his head. "I don't want to go. Nobles are fuckin' annoying."

Tiedoll gave him a sharp look. "Don't curse. It's not becoming." He wandered over to the window, peering through it. "It's a nice day, Yuu-kun. Why don't you go read outside?"

"Because the annoying bastards follow me everywhere," he muttered, almost to himself. "What do you _want_?"

The grey-haired man whirled around, hands on his hips. "If you don't pick out a mask soon, I'm going to pick one for you," he announced. "Do you just want a plain one then, my son?"

"Leave me _alone_," Kanda growled, reaching for his sword. The old man let him keep it on him at all times, and for that, at least, he was grateful. "I don't want to think about the damn 'gala' or whatever the fuck you're calling it."

The old artist sighed, running a hand through his frizzed locks. "What am I going to do with you, Yuu-kun? Daisya's taken a much better liking to this masquerade party than you have."

"Because it's _his _stupid party," Kanda said lowly, turning away.

The king spun on his heel again. "_Yes_, so you had better shape up your attitude, my son. I don't want to see your grumpy expression at Daisya's birthday party." 'Birthday party,' Kanda mouthed behind his back. What a lame way to put it. At least he could have said 'celebration' or something. "Your mask will be delivered to your room before the party, Yuu-kun, and I expect to see you wearing it."

"Leave me alone, old man," the long-haired man waved his hand. "Let me read in peace."

Tiedoll left, but it was a surprisingly short amount of time later that a maid scurried into the room. She pestered him until he got up and went to his own room to change clothes and put on the ridiculous mask. It only covered around his eyes and the bridge of his nose, just enough to count as a mask but not enough to hinder his eyesight or movement. At least the old man had known what he would want. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and paused to re-tie his ponytail. It had dropped from its usually high perch. He frowned at it, even after it had been fixed.

"Kanda! Why aren't you out there yet?" Daisya Berry suddenly appeared in his doorway, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked way too happy for his own good; there was an excited light behind his eyes, eyes that were almost covered by an extravagent mask. "C'mon, bro!"

"Do _not _call me 'bro,'" Kanda snapped. "I don't care if you're on your fucking _deathbed _- do _not _call me 'bro."

The Spanish man slung an arm around his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon. Just come out to the party, okay? Come have a good time." He grinned good-naturedly, and the other let himself be steered out to the elegant party rooms. There was no apparently theme, but everyone was dressed to the nines and masked. Tiedoll was standing with a few of the nobles, and there were faces he recognized even with masks.

"My sons, come here!" the king called above the babble. Daisya, at least, obliged, and he found himself dragged along. "Come greet the Earl of Saxony."

The short man at his side bowed his head, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, boys." He made a sweeping motion with his hand, as though symbolizing loftiness. "Have you seen some of the ladies out tonight?"

Kanda made a "che" noise, but the brunette at his side leaned forward eagerly. "I've seen so many I don't recognize. Why is that, do you suppose?" His voice had changed from the excited boy he had seen in the corridors. Now he had taken on a more formal, more, well, _manly _tone, and Kanda gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Because there are more people at your party than usual," Tiedoll remarked. "I guess everyone loves the chance to masquerade!" The Earl at his side tittered, and the two men turned away. "Daisya, go find someone to dance with! You too, Yuu-kun."

Kanda scowled, turning away. He walked over to a far wall, deciding to watch the partygoers from afar. If he sat down and looked unapproachable, maybe all the annoying court women would leave him alone. It had worked occasionally in the past, and he hoped it would work this time too. He sat down in a tasteful maroon chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

He was always surprised that women dared approach him, what with the monstrously poisonous glare he was aiming at everyone in the vicinity. A pair of well-dressed women walked closer and closer to him slowly. Maybe they thought if they did it so obviously that he would lessen the mean look. Not fuckin' likely, he scoffed. Once they were in hearing range, they whipped out fans, hiding their lower faces behind them and chattering between themselves.

"Lassimsta, you should ask him to dance," the brunette whispered. Her mask was a light green trimmed with silver. "He's _so _handsome."

The blonde woman drew herself up to her full height, and he could hear the cocky smile in her words. "No one _ever _turns me down for a dance..." Grudgingly, Kanda could see why; the woman was petite and curvy with long, elegantly styled blonde hair. She exchanged a knowingly glance with her friend.

"Go for it," the other woman urged. "I'm sure he'll say yes." She lowered her fan, revealing plump lips that curved around her happy smile. "And if he doesn't, we can try the Lord of Dorchester... I've heard he's a great dancer..."

The blonde woman, Lassimsta, stood before him and curtsied deeply. "My Lord," she began respectfully, raising her deep blue eyes to meet his. The young man gave her the courtesy of holding her gaze for a few seconds before turning away. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'm afraid, Lady, that I will have to decline," he said politely. It killed him to be polite to nobles, but he didn't have a choice. Tiedoll had chosen that exact moment to turn and give him a pointed look. "I don't dance."

"But _prince_," she protested, dropping into another quick curtsy. "I should like to have a dance with you before the night is over."

Kanda shook his head, sleek locks flying into his eyes. "Not now, Lady," he said stiffly. "Perhaps you should try back later."

The blonde made an irritated noise before storming off, and he saw the brunette wave before following. The few other women who had gathered curiously began to clear away, and he was left relatively alone. Good. That was the way he wanted it. Daisya could have all the fun he wanted with those women, but he just wanted to go back to the library and do, well, _nothing_. He could have been training, or studying, or doing something productive instead of sitting like a fucking lump and trying to avoid the annoying court _vultures_.

How much time passed he wasn't sure. Before he knew it, there was a tall man standing next to his chair, balancing a flute of champagne between long fingers. He didn't speak for a long moment, but suddenly the young man caught sight of unnervingly golden eyes as the man looked down. His mask was gold as well, trimmed rather tastefully with black and the same maroon as the chair he was seated on, and the man offered him a faint smile.

"You're the youngest prince – Kanda, right?" the tall stranger asked with a slightly foreign lilt. Kanda frowned, trying to place his accent and not answering. "Yes?"

"Yeah," he answered roughly. He was sure he had made it clear by his posture that he wanted to be left alone, but obviously the man was a stranger to the court. Especially to be asking a question like that. "What do you want?"

"My, my," the man said slowly. "You have quite the temper, don't you?" He paused, taking off a tall, black top hat and revealing a shock of curly brown hair. "My name is Lord Tyki Mikk."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but then again, so did most names. Probably just a man who hadn't shown up at court for a while or something. "That's nice," Kanda said pointedly. "Do you _want _something?"

"Could you do me the honor of accompanying me to meet King Tiedoll?" Tyki asked, peering down at him with those unnervingly golden eyes. "I was rather hoping you would, since you know him better than anyone in the court." Kanda didn't answer, merely crossed his arms more tightly across his chest. "Don't make me ask again, _prince_."

There was a glint of silver across the room. A cloaked figure slid past a column, and suddenly there was a shriek. The nobles were easily spooked, after all. But suddenly, the scream came again, louder. "Pirates! King, King, help! There are _pirates_!"

The Lord beside him sighed, running a hand through his mussed curls. "I was hoping they'd stay quiet long enough to get you to the garden," he lamented, golden eyes twinkling. "Since they haven't..."

Kanda suddenly felt himself hauled to his feet and his hands were wrenched behind his back. Before he could protest, cold steel was laid across his pale throat, and he fell silent. The long-haired man swallowed nervously; usually he carried Mugen with him at all times, but Tiedoll had insisted he leave the beloved sword behind for the party. And now he was seriously regretting it. The court's organized party had quickly dissolved into something resembling a rabble. Pirates were ripping off their masks, one after the other, and he suddenly understood why the court had been so packed.

"I've got him!" Tyki yelled behind him. "I've got Kanda! Pull back!"

The long-haired man's stomach dropped, and he struggled viciously as he was dragged out of the room. He was marched down a short hallway and through a few doors until they were outside, where he successfully nailed his captor in the shins. "Fuck!" Tyki hissed, releasing him. The older man stumbled backwards, mask falling from his eyes and revealing his face. "You little bitch!"

The Japanese man's mouth dropped. He was face to face with Tyki Mikk, Pirate King, and _weaponless_. The other straightened up, a wary smile on his lips. "What the _fuck _are you here for?" He demanded, taking a few cautious steps back.

"Shush, Kanda," the older man soothed. "You don't need to worry."

Something hit him _hard _in the back of the head, and he saw the ground rise to meet him; stars erupted behind his eyes at the sudden burst of pain. The edges of his vision were fading to black, and he tried to hang on, tried to wade it out. Impossible. Fucking impossible.

His last thought before consciousness left him was that he should have brought Mugen.

And that this, ultimately, was why he hated parties.

* * *

Review please. C:


	2. The Epic: Escape

**LeeIsidor: **What is up, peoples? It's me here. C:

**1. **I can't tell the twins apart, and there doesn't seem to be any site that tells which one is which. So if I got it wrong, please tell me - actually, please tell me anyway. I'm not sure. D:

**2. **School's out for summer! -dances- So, once I take the ACT next Saturday, I'll be completely free! -twirls around- Except for work, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Yeah. Now would be a great time to get those requests in. Because I actually have time to work on them. Or PM me or something, I love talking. C:

**3. **I'm still not sure where this is going. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. C:

**4. **Sketchy Theater is next, but I might get up Paper or Plastic - under a different name - and then Beware of Dog, which will probably have the same name. I'm not sure. I'll keep you guys posted.

**5. **Is anyone else having effed up problems with the underline button? D:

**Review**** Response**

**Vicky the Vampire: **First review! Hooray! I hope you still think it's awesome. C: Thanks for your awesome review!

**Ghost of the Darkness: **I'm super-excited about all the pairings. We won't see much in this chapter, since it's mostly Lavi, Tyki, and Kanda interaction, but just you wait. As soon as we get further along, it'll be great. C: Thanks for your awesome review!

**teal . fire: **The thing wouldn't let me put your name in right, so I had to add spaces... hope you're not offended or anything.. C: I'm glad you thought it was good! Thank you for your awesome review!

**ScarletFirez: **There's sommat about your pen name that I like. Every time I type it, I'm like, 'Huh. Cool.' And then I forget. xDD And of course I had to mention you! You're great! C: And just for you, JasDebi is now in this. I'm not sure I got them right, though. D: They're so confusing. I hope I got their personalities right, too. I've never used them in anything before.. So yeah. Thanks for your awesome review!

**simply anonymous: **Yeah, I think Kanda has quite a reason to be angry, not that he isn't already. C: Thanks for your awesome review!

**KikiKrisis: **How come you usually don't like pirate!fics? I've never actually read a successful one, but we'll see where this goes. xDD And I've got your drabble in the process, 'cause CrossTyki does seem like an interesting pairing. I've never read anything like that before. Actually, I think I read sommat that was TykiCross, and it was good... okay. I'll try to work on that one next. C: Thanks for your request and your awesome review!

**Soul Fang: **Well, if you like pirate fic ideas, I'm working on a one-shot request from DarkMadameRose. And that's definitely going to be a long pirate one-shot. C: With sex in it. I'm excited. I hope this is soon enough for you! Thanks for your awesome review and all the support you've given me - you rock!

**lalala: **I need to put a link with your art on my profile, because you're amazing. Yeah - if you have any questions about the terms, feel free to ask! I'd be glad to tell you. Yeah, I did take Lang on that Wednesday... it was okay, I guess. The essays were weird. D: I hope I did well. And don't worry about the art - anything you want to draw for me would make me happy! I mean, I would be happy if you drew me stick figures and colored it in like a two-year-old. And yours was so much better than that, so I was extra happy! C: Thank you so, so, so, so much for the picture and your awesome review! I really, really appreciate it! C:

**LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds: **I know, right? Yullen isn't a fan base any more. It's a cult. D: I don't like it at all. We need more TyKan fans in the world. It would be a better place if half the Yullen fans disappeared. And I did a CrossKanda drabble for you, I hope you liked it! I forgot who it was that requested it, though, so I forgot to put it up there.. DD: Sorry. Thanks for your awesome review and request!

**ShinigamiKuchiki: **Well, thanks for your awesome review! Hope this is soon enough for you!

**kioku akumu: **I'm excited to see how this is goign to turn out too, 'cause I really don't know. Glad you could understand it well, though. C: And thank you so much for the corrections - I'll have to go back and double-check that I actually corrected them. And thanks for the luck, I hope I did well... Thanks for your awesome review! C:

**lovemug: **Your pen name made me giggle. xDD I hope you like this chapter - thanks for your awesome review! C:

**Ventriloquistic Storyteller: **See? That's exactly why I put epic in the chapter names. Thanks for your support and the awesome review! C:

**wolfpup026: **Is it the chapter titles? Is that why everyone's using epic? xDD It's so funny! And there _aren't _enough TyKan stories out there. Hope this is soon enough for you! C: Thanks for your awesome review!

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do not own DGM. Nor do I want to. Sorry to disappoint. C:**

* * *

**THE EPIC – Escape**

He had to say, he was particularly satisfied with the crew that evening.

As he had instructed, they had all donned their best evening wear and slipped into the King's party. It was for his other son – the other one whose profile he had seen; Daisya Berry, wasn't it? They had sneaked in, unnoticed, and by a stroke of luck, it had been a masquerade party. That was definitely convenient. Instead of heading straight into the party like his crazy crew, Tyki had lingered outside, watching carefully. You never could be too careful in the middle of a heist, he figured. And he had been right – it had turned out beneficial for all involved.

Because JasDebi had showed up. Well, among other reasons. But the appearance of the twins had definitely helped him along. For all their mad cackles and gun slinging, the pair had stuck to the job he had assigned them. When he had accompanied them back into the ballroom, they had been greeted respectfully by various nobles – and they had even dropped their obnoxious attitudes. At least while they were within earshot of important people. They had actually been the most helpful in pointing out escape routes, and he had made them promise that they would be waiting at the docks when they were on their way out. The twins' job in the court was done.

And it had been easier than he had expected. His target had been unarmed, virtually defenseless. Kanda _had _put up a good fight, he would admit, but in the end, it had been much too easy to knock him out. And now, he was making his covert escape from the port city, the unconscious man cradled in his arms like a lover. Jasdero was some feet ahead of him, cackling at his twin; Debitto turned, pointing his gun and shouting something. They were a good pair, really, if a little eccentric.

Suddenly he was flanked by Lavi. The redhead grinned up at him. "You got 'im, Tyki?" He asked rhetorically, nodding at the unconscious figure. "'Sat mean we're leaving?"

The captain gave him a sharp look. "Didn't you listen to the orders?" He asked lightly. "I told everyone to clear out once I got a hold of the brat." He hoisted the long-haired man's body higher, frowning. "Did you _not _hear?"

"No, I heard," the redhead answered, half-smiling. "I just wasn't sure. So, that's definitely him?" He reached forward, pulling up the other's head by the end of his long ponytail. "He's kinda pretty."

Tyki frowned again, picking up his pace. "I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle my hostage, Lavi." The other pirate shook his head, and he frowned again. "Go find out what Debitto wants."

The younger twin ahead of them had started waving his gun wildly, but he was too far away to understand the shouting. Next to him, the fair-haired twin stuck out his tongue, copying his brother's actions. They were such an odd pair. Lavi sprang into a mock-salute, single green eye twinkling. "Got it, Chief."

"I'm not the chief," the Pirate King said, annoyed. "I'm the captain."

"Okay, mi Capitan!" Lavi waved over his shoulder, grinning. He ran ahead, and the captain watched as they exchanged words for a moment. The dark-haired twin half-turned, making a wide gesture. Tyki frowned, merely lifting the limp body in his arms higher. Kanda's long ponytail was hanging over his arm, and he didn't want it to drag on the ground. It wouldn't do for the kid to wake up dirty. The redhead was suddenly back, and he raised a eyebrow with a tacit question.

"Debitto says that you should probably ditch the kid's clothes – looks too rich," Lavi explained quickly. "People will recognize him." He paused, considering. "Well, I guess they're right. You already ditched his mask, yeah?"

Tyki nodded, brushing a lock of hair out of the young man's face. He was pretty – too pretty, really, for a male. Pale skin and long, dark hair. Maybe he would have been better suited as a woman. The thought brought a smile to his lips. "Can you tell the twins to filch a few pairs of clothes for him?"

"Uh, sure. Should I walk back wit' ya, cap'n?" Lavi grinned, and the older man watched his single green eye flicker from the prince's face and back again. He started walking backwards, refusing to turn until the captain answered.

The older man nodded lightly. "Probably a good idea. I can't defend myself properly like this, much as I hate to admit," he grinned. "Make it fast."

The redhead nodded. True to his word, he scampered up to where the twins were clearing the streets of townsfolk and he watched them exchange words quickly. The fair-haired twin turned to smirk at him, and Tyki inclined his head slightly. Jasdero waved his weapon at a nearby tailor, and the two disappeared inside. Lavi returned to his side, and they continued to stroll down the main street.

"Are you going to keep him long?" the redhead asked finally, nodding at the long-haired man's unconscious form. "Or is he going to be like the others?"

Tyki frowned, shifting the body in his arms again. "I'll keep him a while," he relented finally, and he swore he could see the young man's eyes crack open a bit. A small smile wormed its way onto his lips – was Kanda only pretending to be unconscious? "I might have to... _introduce _him to the ship's rules, though…"

The slight twist in the prince's expression was enough for him to figure out that he was definitely awake. Tyki winked languidly at the redhead at his side, and Lavi peered interestedly at the young man. "Really? Ya won't keep us up, right?"

The captain laughed, his hold tightening. "I'll try not to. You know it's always the bluebloods that scream the most." He was half-surprised that Kanda's eyes didn't shoot open right then and there – surely he knew what Tyki meant by that? He grinned slyly. "I'm sure it won't take much, though. I love it when they cry…"

"You're sick!" Kanda growled finally, and one of his hands shot out to grab the older man's collar. "You're fucking _sick_!"

The curly-haired man merely leaned forward. "Oh?" One of his dark eyebrows raised curiously. "Did you not catch the fact that we were only teasing, darling?"

The captive scowled deeply. "How can you joke like that, you sick _fuck_?" The hand on his collar tightened, and Tyki frowned down at him. "You – you're _disgusting_."

Lavi grinned next to him, reaching up to scratch the tip of his nose delicately. "Looks like he don't like ya much, cap'n," he said with an impish smile. "Wha'cha gonna do about that?" He locked his arms behind his head, refusing to drop the mischievous grin.

"Dunno…" Tyki said easily. Kanda immediately began to struggle wildly against his grip – the older man almost dropped him. "Don't," he warned with a suave smile. "We wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty face, now, would we?"

As though coming to his senses, the young man stopped his wiggling and merely sat for a long moment. Tyki and his redhead companion made quick work of the cobblestone streets and they suddenly found themselves gazing down at the docks. A merchant ship they had commandeered was waiting for them, waiting to take them back out to sea to his own ship, Noah's Pleasure. Someone's head peaked over the top of the railing and when he recognized it as a crewman, he waved lazily. Suddenly the deck was bustling with life as a handpicked few sprang out of hiding.

"You're back!" Rhode called happily, climbing up the rigging like a monkey. "Did you get the prince? What's he like?" Sometimes he forgot how childish his first mate could seem. "Is he like the picture? Lulu let me see it."

Kanda was still in his arms, a disgruntled expression on his face. "Where the fuck are you taking me?" He growled as they walked down the incline to the dock. The wooden ports held more than five schooners, and there were even a few small sloops between them. He wondered, briefly, if they would encounter any blueblood attempts to follow. If he had the youngest prince in his grasp, would they dare to follow lest he killed Kanda? He wasn't quite sure himself.

"I'm taking you," Tyki responded finally, "to my ship, Noah's Pleasure. I thank you to remember it well, darling." The long-haired man opened his mouth to say something, but the captain shushed him with a dangerous look. "Before we board, I'd like to set down the rules, Prince."

"Che! Don't call me that," Kanda spat, turning his head. The long tail at the back followed liquidly. Pretty, Tyki mused. Much too pretty. "Nobody ever calls me 'prince,' and I don't want you to get the wrong fuckin' idea."

"Oh? So Kanda is fine with you, then?" Tyki asked slowly, the beginnings of a smirk on his lips. The captive didn't answer; he just crossed his arms more firmly over his chest.

"I'll call you Yuu-chan!" Lavi announced, speaking for the first time in a while. Tyki had almost forgotten he was there. "'Cause you're a Jap!"

The redhead's words were met with a bout of indignant sputtering. "W_hat_?" Kanda growled, and Tyki suddenly folded his body at the waist, making sure he wouldn't be able to jump out of his grasp. "Dammit! Put me down! I'll fuckin' _kill _you!"

"That would be quite a problem, Kanda," Tyki said smoothly. "I don't think I want any of my crew murdered tonight." He glanced out at the horizon – just beyond the docks, cliffs jutted out into the water. It would make for a good cover for them to disappear behind. "I have a feeling you're going to have to learn your place in my crew."

Kanda's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. Lavi was quiet as well, as though he could sense that the captain was about to say something meaningful. "You are _not _a member of my crew. You are _not _of any use to me, other than as a prisoner. And I am _not _going to deal with _any _shit from you. You-are-a-captive." He paused, punctuating the words with a casual smile. "Are we clear, Prince?"

The younger man merely gaped at him for a long moment. "Close ya mouth," Lavi advised with a teasing grin. "Don't wanna give anyone th' wrong idea, do ya?" At the words, the long-haired noble snapped his mouth shut with an angry glare. "_What_? Jus' sayin'…"

Tyki shrugged his broad shoulders, half-smirking down at his captive. "He's right, you know. The crew isn't going to see you as much more than a pretty plaything." Kanda made an indignant "che!" noise. "But… if you listen to me, darling, I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

It looked like the long-haired man was caving slightly. They had reached the dock, and his and Lavi's boots clacked loudly on the hard wood. The captain frowned down at the ship they had commandeered. "Can we get the gangplank down here?" He yelled, and almost immediately the long board was lowered onto the dock. He walked across it regally, ignoring the long-haired man struggling in his arms.

"You got 'im?" Lulu met him at the rail, glancing down at the young man. "Good. Where are you going to keep him?" She looked down at the other with a slightly disproving look. "The brig looks like it'd be a good place for him to cool his heels."

The long-haired man looked as though he would've liked nothing more than to punch the woman's face in; Tyki gave him a meaningful look. "No, I'll keep him in my quarters until he can learn to control his temper."

The woman raised both of her elegant eyebrows. "Are you sure? His description made him sound like quite the handful."

"You can stop fucking talking about me like I'm not here," Kanda snapped, brandishing a closed fist at the woman. Deprived of his weapon, he was falling back on hand-to-hand combat. Tyki couldn't remember if the profile had said anything about him being a martial artist. "Because I can hear your shit _just fine_."

Lulu gave him a pointed look. "See what I mean? Are you sure you want to deal with that?"

"It'll be fine," Tyki waved her off as best he could. "Just make sure the crew knows that they're not to touch him." He started to trek back towards the captain's quarters, wondering if this ship was sturdy enough to get them back to the Pleasure. "He'll be in the temporary quarters, and I'll be back up in a few minutes. Lavi!"

The redhead snapped to his side, looking up at him curiously. "Yeah, cap'n?"

"You're gonna be watchin' him until we get back to the Pleasure," he said shortly. The younger man nodded sharply. Good – at least he knew when to be serious. "When we get back, you'll prob'ly still be watchin' him. Bring Allen along too – I think he's been getting too much sun."

Lavi laughed, rubbing the side of his head. "Gotcha. Didn't think ya cared so much, Tyki."

The older man grinned a small, secret smile. "Me neither, Lavi."

* * *

Kanda sat with his arms crossed over his chest. He was vaguely reminded of when he had been at the party, except this time, he had been shoved into a room by himself and told to 'stay there' until Tyki came back. It was kind of strange, actually, he mused. Dwelling on his current situation… He had been at Daisya's party, 'celebrating' in his own way, and the next thing he knew, he had been knocked out and kidnapped. How the fuck was he supposed to wiggle his way out of this one?

"Yuu-chan, ya're lookin' a little down," the redhead monstrosity bounced next to him on the bunk, his green eye widening dramatically. "Wha', is it 'cause you don't like us?"

"Of course I don't like you," Kanda snapped, reaching up behind his head. His high ponytail had slipped down to dangle between his shoulder blades, and it bothered him. "I want to get the fuck out of here."

As soon as he had gotten the hair tie onto his wrist, the taller man reached out and snatched it from him with lightening quick fingers. Kanda frowned. Pickpocket. "Your hair is so pre-etty, Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning. "You should wear it down. I bet'cha Tyki'd like it."

"_Che_, then give me the tie back!" Kanda growled. "Why would I want to make that bastard happy?"

The redhead drew back slightly, wiggling his fingers. "Huh-uh! Don'cha think Tyki'd like a pretty hostage?" The other's grin turned slightly mischievous. "Or what, ya 'fraid that he's gonna jump ya or sommat?"

The long-haired man sighed huffily, looking down at the shirt he had changed into. There was a stray piece of material at the end – the shirt looked ratty, as though it had gone through several owners. He said nothing, merely grabbed the hanging material and ripped a piece long enough to tie his hair up with. "Why the fuck would you think that?"

"We're movin'," the redhead said conversationally. "It prob'ly won't take long 'till we get to Noah's Pleasure. You heard any stories about us, Yuu?"

"_Don't _call me by my first name, you fucking _usagi_," Kanda snapped, wishing he had a weapon. The pirate would take him a lot more seriously if _he _was the one with a sword around his waist. Or a pistol twirled idly between his fingers. Like the annoying redhead was doing. "Call me _Kanda_."

The other stuck out his lower lip in a dramatic version of a pout. "But Yuu-_chan_... It said you're a Jap, so why can't I call you that?" He paused, stroking his chin in a comical 'thinking pose.' "Well... can I at least call you Yuu?"

"No!" Kanda said loudly. "Che, you are _damn _annoying." They sat in silence for a moment, and he tried to think – Noah's Pleasure; he had heard _some _things about the mystery ship. None of the stories he had heard were – good ones, though. He had heard about the cities they had pillaged and the scores of people they had killed. And he had heard about their captain, Tyki Mikk, king of the pirates. Or something along those lines. Something the redhead had said finally clicked – "_What _said I was Japanese?"

Lavi made an odd expression with his lips puckered. "Your profile," he said with a knowing smile. "That's how Tyki chose ya. I heard there was a bunch'a profiles and he had t' pick one. Guess you were just lucky…"

Great. Kanda narrowed his dark eyes. "So-"

"We're almost there," the redhead observed, and for a moment his pirate slang seemed to melt into perfect English. "I think we won't be on this ship long. Better gather up your things, Yuu."

"_What _things?" the captive man asked tartly. "It's not like I could bring anything with me." The other fixed him with a beady stare. It was kind of strange looking at someone with only one eye, Kanda decided mentally.

"Oh yeah," the redhead said nonchalantly. "We'll have to find ya a sword once we get back to the Pleasure. We get attacked a lot, so it'd prob'ly not be too great if ya didn't have sommat to defend with."

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. At the mentions of a weapon, Kanda perked up slightly. "You'd trust me with a sword?" He asked dubiously before realizing what a stupid question it was.

Lavi shrugged. "It's not like there'd be anywhere else for ya t' go. Usually we don't make port for more'n weeks at a time, so ya'd be stuck wit' us whether ya like it or no." The redhead turned to him suddenly with a scary grin. "'Sides, if ya piss off Tyki too much, he coul' toss ya overboard." The pirate seemed to notice his freaked out expression and began to laugh heartily. "Jus' pullin' ya leg, Yuu-chan."

"Don't call me that!" He insisted. The redhead didn't respond; Kanda expression darkened. "Don't ignore me, dammit!"

"We're almost there," the other said absentmindedly. "We'll prob'ly hafta go up on deck soon. Ya ready, Yuu?" The pirate yawned widely, throwing a hand over his mouth. "Hmm.. I hope tha' Jeryy got sommat good for dinner... 'm so hungry..." The redhead rubbed his stomach, sticking out his tongue. "Galley's been closed since this mornin'."

Kanda frowned. "Galley?" He really wasn't familiar with any ship vocabulary. The most he knew was the words for left and right – starboard and what was the other one? Port? Who knew. "What the fuck's a galley?"

"Kitchen on a ship, dummy!" Lavi said happily. "Jeryy's a great cook – I think ya'll like 'im!" The older man suddenly stood up with a furrowed brow. "I think we've stopped. C'mon, Yuu – we gotta get up there 'fore they leave us!"

Someone's footsteps clacked down the stairs, stopped in front of the door. It swung in on its hinges; Tyki stood in its wake. His lips split into a small smile. "Good, you're ready. Lavi, I think Lulu's calling you. She needed you to go play the monkey or something."

"But I don' like climbin' the riggin'..." Lavi complained, locking his hands behind his head. "An' Lulu gets so _mad _when I don' do it fast 'nuff..." A sharp look from the captain was enough to send him skirting towards the door. "'Kay, 'kay, fine..."

Once the redhead had gone, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Kanda couldn't quite remember getting up, but the fact of the matter was that he was being stared down by one of the most ferocious pirates out there. It was – intimidating, to say the least, but he did his best to muster up a spiteful glare. Tyki's smile only grew more and more amused. "So, Kanda," he said easily, taking a step into the room. His immediate reaction was to step back. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Che, what the hell's _enjoyable_ about being here?" Kanda demanded, taking a bold step forward. "Let me go."

It was hard to suppress a flinch when one of the pirate's hands shot out, grabbing his chin. "Ah, _darling_..." The endearment sounded practically _poisonous _coming from the other's lips. ""You'll be enjoying yourself soon enough; don't' fret..." He was dragged forward, and Tyki's other hand snaked around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

"Let _go_," he growled, trying to shove the taller man away. It didn't work – he hadn't really expected it to. Tyki's smile hadn't faded; if anything, it looked more secretive. "_Let go of me_."

His lips drew into a thin line as the older man put pressure on his spine, bending him inward. "Darling, please don't argue with me," Tyki said thickly, his golden eyes narrowed into a sultry look. "I need you alive, and if you insist on testing my temper..." Tyki's expression darkened suddenly as Kanda brought his heel down _hard _on the other's toes. Apparently the pirate boots were good for _something_. "Dammit, Kanda –"

Before the pirate king could come up with an adequate response, there was a polite, slightly amused cough from the doorway. A dark-haired woman with a tan almost identical to Tyki's was standing in the threshold, her hands on her slim hips. "Tyki, we've lowered the gangplank. You and your, ahem, captive need to get on the Pleasure _immediately_."

Tyki's hold on his waist didn't abate. Instead, the older man spun him around, smirking at the woman. "Lulu, have you had the pleasure of meeting my new captive yet?" The Japanese man frowned, looking from the pirate woman to the other and back again. Both of them lacked the ridiculous slang that he had heard the other pirates use. Why was that? Lulu – or whatever her name was – tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "Bring him up."

"You're not fucking 'bringing' me anywhere!" Kanda said loudly, struggling against the older man's hold. "Damn! Let go!"

Tyki swung him out the door, making sure their hips were touching almost the entire time. By the time they had reached the deck, the older man's hold had loosened, and Kanda was seriously starting to consider throwing himself into the sea. He couldn't see the shore from where they were, but he was sure he could swim back. He was in good shape, and a strong swimmer... The pirate's hold suddenly tightened around his waist. "Don't think about it, darling," Tyki's voice was low in his ear. "You jump and you will _regret _it."

The re was something in the other's words that made him believe it. The older man kept a hand on the small of his back as he crossed the gangplank, and once they had crossed, he was in the middle of a crowd of the scariest looking pirates he had ever seen.

"Hey! Yuu!" That was one of the reasons he never liked to be called by his first name – it was so hard to tell between 'Yuu' and 'you.' Lavi was hanging upside down from a bunch of robes that connected to some sails or something. "Haha, ya should 'a seen your face!"

Tyki was the last pirate to cross the gangplank, and a few of the crew scurried to lift it back up. The dark-haired woman turned again to the captain, but it was a small, dark-haired girl who spoke up. "Tyki-pon, we gonna blow that one up?"

"Draw the nines off the port bow," the captain said softly. "I want that ship at the bottom of the sea before we continue. And someone man the windlass before we end up dragging anchor again."

There was a chorus of assent – but none of the 'Aye-aye, captain!' that he had thought to expect. Tyki left the crew and returned to his side, steering him with a hand on his elbow. "Jasdebi!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Bring the spare clothes to the hull!" Kanda wasn't sure if they answered, but there was a cackling laughter behind them as Tyki led him deeper into the ship. They went down a wooden hallway before stopping in front of a stately door. "This is my room, darling, and you'll be staying here for now."

For now? What was that supposed to mean? Kanda watched as the older man drew a ribbon from around his neck and unlocked the door, pushing it open with a flourish. "What am I supposed to do?" Kanda voiced finally with a frown.

In answer, Tyki shoved him into the room. "You're going to stay here until I come back, darling. Then – then we'll talk."

Kanda wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to find out what that 'talking' was going to be about. As soon as the door closed, he busied himself trying to figure out a way to escape. Escape. Or find a possible temporary replacement for Mugen.

Something like that.

* * *

Review. You know I like it. C:


End file.
